Give Me Your Hands
by crazybeautifultypewriter
Summary: Santana wants Brittany back. Armed with determination and a new best friend, she sets out to make Brittany hers. Needless to say, angst ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany was confused. She tried to reach out and feel once more the warm familiarity that was Santana's embrace, but Santana pushed her roughly away. "Get off me!"

Brittany drew back, shocked and bewildered, as Santana fled down the hallway. She closed her locker and leant against it, and wondered why the world suddenly seemed a lot colder, as Santana walked away.

Santana was angry. Angry at Brittany, for choosing Artie. Angry at Artie, for getting there first. But, most of all, angry at herself. For being too late to see – to admit – what was staring her in the face. Tears started to fall again as thoughts whirled through her head – but then a thought struck her. Brittany had said that if ever she and Artie broke up… Santana squared her shoulders. She was on a mission.

Brittany dialled Artie.

"Yo."

"Hey Artie."

"Hey Brit – you okay? What's up?"

"I love you."

"Love you too…"

"Awesome."

The news that Kurt was coming back spread fast. The Glee club was overjoyed, especially Mercedes. However, everyone was surprised by Santana's reaction.

"Really? Kurt's coming back?"

"Why do you even care?" Rachel shot back suspiciously.

"Well, Glee club's just not the same without our token drag queen, is it?" She retorted sarcastically. "It's nice to have someone to push around." She tried to hide the flicker of hope that the news had ignited, but it was hard: here was the possibility of an ally, a partner in crime. And she could really use one of those right now.

But as the week went on and Brittany avoided her constantly, the glimmer of hope that came with having a plan faded. All she could think of were all those missed opportunities; those nights they'd lain together when she could so easily have said those three words. Maybe if she had, everything would be different now. She buried her head in her hands and tried to hold back tears. At the end of Glee club, she raised her hand timidly. "Mr Schue? Can I use the auditorium?"

Mr schue looked surprised. "Sure, Santana."

Santana smiled tiredly.

Brittany needed to find Santana. Santana had been avoiding her gaze all day, and she couldn't take it any more. Why couldn't they just go back to how they had been? Maybe she'd been wrong – maybe it was better without feelings involved. As she passed the door to the auditorium, she heard music. She peered round the door and saw Santana standing in the middle of the stage. Silently, she slipped into a seat as Santana began to sing.

"_I can be tough, I can be strong__  
__But with you, it's not like that at all__  
__There's a girl that gives a shit__  
__Behind this wall you just walk through it_

_And I remember__  
__All those crazy things you said__  
__You left them running through my head__  
__You're always there, you're everywhere__  
__Right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did__  
__Didn't think about it, just went with it__  
__You're always there, you're everywhere__  
__But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn! Damn! Damn!__  
__What I'd do to have you here, here, here__  
__I wish you were here__  
__Damn! Damn! Damn!__  
__What I'd do to have you near, near, near__  
__I wish you were here._

_I love, the way you are__  
__It's who I am, don't have to try hard__  
__We always say, say it like it is__  
__And the truth, is that I really miss_

_All those crazy things you said__  
__You left them running through my head__  
__You're always there, you're everywhere__  
__Right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did__  
__Didn't think about it, just went with it__  
__You're always there, you're everywhere__  
__But right now I wish you were here_

_Damn! Damn! Damn!__  
__What I'd do to have you here, here, here__  
__I wish you were here__  
__Damn! Damn! Damn!__  
__What I'd do to have you near, near, near__  
__I wish you were here_

_No, I don't wanna let go__  
__I just wanna let you know__  
__That I, never wanna let go__  
__Let go, oh__  
__Damn! Damn! Damn!__  
__What I'd do to have you near, near, near_

_I wish you were here_"

She ended the song and made to leave, but Brittany stood up, blocking her way.

"Santana – "

"What? I was just rehearsing." Santana snapped, pushing past her. She stormed off, leaving Brittany standing alone in the auditorium.

Santana pulled her cardigan around her as she walked away, silently cursing herself. Why did she screw up every opportunity that she got? There was just something about Brittany that got under her skin the way nobody else could, and it scared her. Angrily, she dashed away her tears and headed to her car.

On Monday, Kurt pulled into the parking lot. He took a deep breath, checked his reflection in the rear view mirror, and stepped out. He marched into school, head held high. He approached his locker, but the space was already occupied.

"Okay, here's the deal, _Kurt_." Santana said. "Everyone's got me down as a dyke now, so you and I may as well work together. Help me get Brittany back, and I'll make sure Karofsky never comes near you again."

"Oh? How're you gonna do that?"

"I have my methods."

Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Santana narrowed her eyes.

"Throw in a shopping spree at Bloomingdales and you've got yourself a deal."

Santana sighed. "Fine. See you in Glee club."

_Well_, Kurt thought as she walked away, _things were certainly going to be interesting_.

Brittany watched from her locker as Santana strode past, but couldn't work up the courage to call out to her. She was still staring after Santana as Artie approached her.

"Hey Brittany."

"Oh – hey, Artie."

"Wanna come to Breadstix tonight? We haven't been out in a while."

"Sure," Brittany muttered distractedly.

"You okay?" Artie asked, confused.

"I'm fine. Bye, Artie."

Kurt pulled Santana aside as she was going into the choir room. "She's going to the Stix with Artie tomorrow night. You want to split them up, you have to stop her going. Meet me in Bloomingdales after school."

She gave him a sideways look. "You're good. See you, then." And with a sly smile, she slipped into her seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Apologies, this chapter is really short. I'll hopefully be updating later today or tomorrow. Thanks for your lovely feedback :)_**

* * *

"This one?"

"No!"

"How about...this?"

"Definitely not. For a gay dude, you have a really bad sense of fashion."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "Well, I've never been told that before." He murmured.

"Well, maybe you've been hanging out with the wrong people." She replied, twisting a scarf around his neck and surveying him at arm's length.

"So," he said, trying on a pair of Gucci shades and pouting into the mirror. "Operation Santittany: Stage 1. Stop Brittany getting to Breadstix."

"But how? She won't listen to me!"

"Of course she will. Tell her you _'need to talk'_ – girls like that."

"Okay, fine. But you have to give her the message. Tell her to meet me in the auditorium after school. What time's she meeting Artie?"

"Seven."

"Shit. How am I supposed to keep her till then?"

"Oh, leave that to me." Kurt winked and plucked a hat from the shelf.

* * *

"Psst!"

Brittany turned. Kurt was standing just behind the choir room door.

"Kurt?"

"Santana wants you to meet her in the auditorium." He lowered his voice. "_She wants to talk_."

Brittany frowned. "What? But – "

Kurt pushed her in the direction of the auditorium. "Go! Now!"

As soon as she set off he pulled his cell out of his pocket and whispered "She's on her way."

"Excellent."

* * *

Brittany opened the door of the auditorium. Santana was sitting on the stage with a bottle of water. "Brit!" she said happily. "Come sit." She patted the stage next to her. Brittany obliged.

"What is it, Santana?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Why've you been avoiding me, Brit?"

"I thought you were avoiding me!"

"No! Look," Santana sighed. "Can't we just go back to how we were? Forget that any of this ever happened?"

"I don't know, Santana. I want to but...I don't want to hurt Artie."

Santana almost shouted out in frustration, but bit her tongue to restrain herself. "You're hurting me." She muttered.

Brittany's eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

"Fine." Said Santana. "See you round." She gestured to the door, praying that Kurt had kept up his end of the deal. Brittany tried the door; it didn't move. She tried again, with the same result. Santana stood and tried it, to no avail. She tried the door at the side of the stage, and the fire door. She smiled to herself.

"Well, seeing as we're here, we may as well practise, right?"

"Practise what?"

Santana shrugged. "A song for Glee club." She slid a cassette into the tape player and the spacey opening of Ke$ha's 'Animal' filled the auditorium.

"_I am in love,  
With what we are,  
Not what we should be.  
And I am,  
I am starstruck.  
With every part,  
Of this whole story._"

Santana gestured to Brittany, who joined in.

"_So if it's just tonight,  
The animal inside,  
Let it live and die.  
Like it's the end of time,  
Like everything inside,  
Let it live and die._"

Santana gazed at Brittany longingly, and held out her hand.

"_This is our last chance,  
Give me, your hands.  
'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light.  
The night is fading, heart is racing.  
Now, just come and love me like we're gonna die._"_  
_

Brittany snapped the music off. "Santana," she said gently, "I know I'm not smart but... I know what you're trying to do. I'm not going to break up with Artie.

Santana's face dropped. "Fine." She snapped, taking the spare set of keys from her pocket and tossing them at Brittany. "Go."

Brittany hesitated, but at the closed expression on Santana's face, she turned and left.

As soon as she heard the door close, Santana collapsed onto the stage, head in hands.

Kurt, standing outside the door, watched Brittany leave. He peered into the room and saw Santana kneeling on the floor, tears flooding her face. "Santana," he said softly, "what happened?"

"I can't do this anymore." She said. "I give up."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the wait, guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

Brittany walked home despondently. Her head was so full of emotions and thoughts that she wondered if it would explode. She tried to hold back tears, but as she reached her house, ran upstairs and collapsed on her bed, she sobbed her heart out. She had tried and tried to do the right thing, and it was killing her. She put on Ke$ha's album and tried to think straight. She tried to conjure up an image of Artie in her mind, but all she could see was Santana's tear-streaked face as she begged Brittany to love her back. She tried to make a list in her mind of all the reasons she loved Artie – all the reasons she'd rejected Santana not once but twice – but could think of none, except that he was, well, nice. But Santana was nice, wasn't she? Nice to Brittany, anyway. And that was all that mattered really.

By the time the album ended, she'd made up her mind. Tomorrow she'd have to tell Artie –

Her phone buzzed. It was him. Shit! She'd forgotten their date at Breadstix.

"Hey…" She answered the phone tentatively.

"Where are you, dude?"

"Artie, I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."

"Why?"

"Because…" She couldn't tell him about Santana. She couldn't hurt him like that. And so she settled for as close to the truth as possible. "I'm a lesbian."

"What?"

"I'm a lesbian."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I like girls."

"Whoa. Okay."

"Artie?"

"Dude, I need to think about this."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"I'll see you around, Brittany."

"Bye, Artie."

Brittany hung up, partly relieved. He hadn't seemed too upset about it. Hopefully he wouldn't tell anyone, and she'd be able to sort everything out with Santana. She'd apologise, and beg Santana to take her back. She was sure Santana would. She smiled and lay back on her bed.

Unfortunately, things don't always work out the way you want them to.

"Hey, Puck."

"Hey dude, what's up?"

"Brittany broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

"She's a lesbian. I don't get it…"

By lunchtime, it was common knowledge, and inevitably the news got round to Santana.

"What?" she exclaimed. "She told him?"

Mercedes frowned. "Told him what? How did you know?"

Santana stepped back as the realisation hit her. "Nothing." She turned and strode away. Brittany hadn't told him about _them_ – Santana hadn't come into it at all. Which meant there had to be another reason. Santana's eyes widened as it occurred to her – there was someone else? Brittany had found someone else? It all made sense – this was why she'd blown off Santana just before breaking up with Artie; why she'd been acting weird with both of them for weeks.

At that moment Brittany approached her. "Hey, Santana -"

"Hey, _dyke_." Santana spat, and pushed past her.

Brittany was left staring after her, shocked. What had she done wrong now? She'd told Santana that if she ever broke up with Artie, she'd be all hers – she'd thought that was what Santana wanted, so why was Santana so angry?

Both girls spent the next two weeks in abject misery. Brittany was bemused by Santana's constant hostility, once or twice even brought to tears by the abuse that Santana poured her way. She could cope with the rest: the slushie facials, the dirty looks, the whispers – but this hatred from the girl she loved was unbearable.

Santana, for her part, was just as depressed. She could see that Brittany was upset, but put it down to the bullying she was subjected to by the rest of the school. _She can cope_, she thought bitterly. _She's got her new girlfriend to go crying to._

Kurt was not convinced by Santana's theory. "It doesn't make any sense, Santana. The only reason she's not with you is because of Artie. She's not with Artie because of you. Where does this 'other girl' come into it?"

"Shut up, Kurt, it's obvious!" Santana snapped. "She's not with me _or_ Artie because of the other girl."

Kurt shook his head dubiously but knew better than to argue further.

As weeks wove on, both girls sunk deeper and deeper into a vicious cycle of depression. Santana continued to vent her misery as anger, and Brittany, in self-defence, began to avoid her.

But as we all know, there's nothing to shake things up like a good party.

Lauren's parents were out of town for the weekend, and from what it sounded like, half the school was invited.

8.30 found Kurt and Santana in Kurt's bedroom, Santana rummaging through his closet, Kurt drying his hair.

"Remind me why we're going, again?" Santana said idly.

"_Because,_ this will be a perfect opportunity for you to get Brittany."

Santana sighed. "Well, I guess it'll be fun. But Brittany will probably have _her _with her."

By "_her_", Kurt knew, Santana was referring to Brittany's 'new girlfriend'.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I still think you're making this all up, Santana. You have no proof."

"Whatever. You'll see."

Kurt shrugged.

As they drew up outside the Zizes household, music was blaring from inside, and the sounds of shrieking and breaking glass reached their ears. Kurt apprehensively approached the house and knocked on the door. A girl they didn't know opened it, and Santana barged past her into the hallway. She pushed through the crowds of people and made her way to the basement, where she grabbed a bottle of vodka and chugged it for a few seconds, then set it down and waited for Kurt.

He joined her a few minutes later, looking slightly dishevelled. "Honestly!" he huffed. "Some people are like animals! I swear somebody stepped on my shoe!"

"Whatever. So go ahead, prove me wrong. Get me Brittany."

Brittany, for her part, was sitting in a corner sipping at a bottle of Jack. She was sure Santana was her somewhere, but didn't have the courage – or the energy – to go looking for her. She'd been drinking steadily for a while, and had gotten to the point where stupid things start to look like good ideas. Which is why, when Alice, a girl from her school she'd never spoken to before, sat down and handed her another shot, she didn't turn away, uninterested.

Alice was a 5'4 brunette, with heavy side bangs that she was constantly sweeping away from her eyes. Her eyes were a dull brown, framed by heavily mascaraed lashes. Her hands were small and delicate, her nails perfectly manicured. She was wearing a low-cut black tank-top, and a short white skirt. Brittany couldn't help but notice her legs, long and porcelain-smooth, as they seemed interested in getting as closely intertwined with Brittany's as possible. Brittany looked back up at Alice's face. Alice's carefully lipsticked mouth curved up into a smile.

"I'm Alice, by the way."

"I'm Brittany."

"I know."

Alice leaned closer. Brittany could smell smoke and alcohol on her breath. Thoughts flashed through her mind; what would Santana think? She couldn't hate Brittany more than she already seemed to, that was true. And maybe if she saw Brittany with another girl, she'd realise how much she really wanted her.

And so when Alice snaked a hand around her waist and pressed her lips onto Brittany's, Brittany didn't object.

"Santana, look," Kurt pleaded, trying to prise the vodka bottle out of Santana's grasp. "I'm sure Brittany's looking for you. Let's go find her."

"No, she's not." Santana grumbled. "She's probably with her new girlfriend, kissing in the corner somewhere."

Kurt rolled his eyes and took hold of Santana's wrist. "Come on."

He pulled her to her feet and set off around the house in search of Brittany.

"Have you seen Brittany?" He muttered to Mercedes.

"Yeah, she's over there," Mercedes gestured. "But -"

But Kurt was already dragging Santana in the direction that Mercedes had pointed in. He saw Brittany – saw her entwined around Alice, kissing her passionately – and tried – too late – to pull Santana away. But Santana had seen.

"Fuck you!" She screamed, and hurled herself at Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Last chapter! Hope you've enjoyed. Thanks for reading :D_**

* * *

What ensued is probably best glossed over. Suffice to say, it ended in a sobbing Brittany, a black-eyed Alice and a still-furious Santana. Kurt tugged on her sleeve. "Come on," he begged. "Let's go."

Brittany looked up at Santana, her eyes filled with hurt and disappointment, and for a second the anger in Santana's eyes flickered. Kurt tugged at her again. "Santana," he said. Santana's expression closed and she shrugged him off. With a last disgusted glance at Alice, she stalked up the stairs.

Santana didn't want to get up on Monday morning. She didn't want to pick an outfit to make her look as hot as usual, she didn't want to march down the corridors like she owned the place. She didn't want to face Brittany. She had no intention of going to school. But after seven calls from Kurt in which he sang 'Stronger' down the phone to her, she didn't seem to have much choice. "Fine!" she screamed after the seventh call. "I'm coming! Just shut up!"

Kurt smiled in satisfaction.

Santana groaned, rolled off her bed and pulled on some underwear. From her wardrobe she selected a black tank-top and a jacket and skirt in a shade of red that Lucifer would be proud of. Santana didn't just want to look hot today; she wanted to look evil.

She strode into school, expecting to be met by Kurt at the entrance. However, it was Brittany, not Kurt, who leant against the doorframe. Santana narrowed her eyes and tried to push past her.

"Santana," Brittany began.

"I don't want to talk to you." Santana said disdainfully.

But Brittany stood her ground. "I want to talk to you."

Santana leant against the doorframe and cocked her head sceptically. "Go on, then."

"I'm in love with you."

"Oh, really? And what about your little Alice in Wonderland?"

"I was drunk. She's not my girlfriend."

Santana's expression softened slightly. "Let's walk and talk."

Brittany was relieved. "I promise you, Santana - "

But at that moment they passed Alice's locker, and Alice stepped out to greet Brittany.

"Hey, Brit." She put a hand on Brittany's waist and attempted to kiss her. Brittany pulled away.

"Alice, I'm sorry. What happened on Saturday night was a mistake."

Alice's eyes widened and her smile faltered. "I really like you, Brittany."

Santana stood frozen, looking from Alice to Brittany. The seconds stretched on between them, until the tension reached breaking point.

"I'm sorry, Alice." Said Brittany finally. "I – there's someone else."

And as she hugged Alice and bid her farewell, she linked pinkies with Santana as they walked together down the hallway.

* * *

Later, as they lay on Santana's bed together, Brittany smiled. "Sweet lady kisses." She murmured.

"Mm-hmm"" Santana smiled too as she stroked Brittany's hair gently. "Brittany, I owe you an apology."

Brittany furrowed her brow. "Why? It was me who - "

"No," Santana cut her off. "It was my fault. I was a total bitch to you and I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Nobody's perfect."

"You are."

Brittany giggled.

"No, I'm serious." Santana continued. "I love you, Brittany, you're the most wonderful girl I've ever met."

"I love you too, Santana."

Santana held Brittany close. I love you, she thought, and I'm never letting you go.

* * *

Kurt called Santana the next morning.

"Hey, Santana. I heard about you and Brittany."

"Yeah." Santana smiled.

"Well, Blaine and I are planning a Disney movie marathon tonight after school. Care to join us?"

Santana rolled her eyes. What was it with gay guys and their Disney movies? But then she remembered how much Brittany loved The Little Mermaid, and smiled fondly

"Okay, we'll come."

* * *

Santana waited for Brittany at her locker. "Hey, Brit," She said brightly.

"Morning!" Brittany smiled. Then, to Santana's surprise – and delight – she pulled Santana in for a kiss. "You okay?"

"Mm-Hmm. Hey, you wanna come to Kurt's after school? They're watching Disney movies."

"Yeah! I love Disney movies!"

"I know." Santana slung her arm around Brittany's waist and together they set off to class.

However, they were blocked at the door by Azimio, standing sneering in the doorway. "Hey, girlfriend." He gestured to Brittany. "This yo' – girlfriend?" He chuckled delightedly at his own wit.

Santana raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "Uh-huh." She replied coolly. "Jealous?"

Before he had time to reply, she pointed a finger at his chest. "Now get out my way, douchebag. Brits and I wants to get our calculus on."

* * *

Brittany and Santana arrived at Kurt's house at six. Kurt answered the door, smiling. "Come in!"

Blaine was lounging on the sofa in jeans and what looked suspiciously like Kurt's sweater. He waved at them as they sat down on the other sofa. "Hey, guys."

Kurt rubbed his hands together eagerly. "So," he said, beaming. "What shall we start with?"

"Little Mermaid." Santana said immediately, and Brittany grinned, lounging against Santana's legs.

"I love that movie. I don't see why people don't believe in mermaids. They're just too scared to show themselves. Plus they can't all turn into humans."

The other three smiled blankly for a second, then Kurt quickly broke the silence. "I…'ll get snacks. Blaine, sweetie, put the DVD in for me."

He returned a few minutes later with a tray laden with cookies and four steaming mugs of hot chocolate. "Tuck in, everyone!"

The movie started, and Brittany leant her head on Santana's chest. Santana smiled, and hugged her tightly.

"I forgot," she whispered. "I love this movie too."


End file.
